Blue Truth
by Kensuke
Summary: Melfina and Gene are together inside the Outlaw Star. Gene wants to tell Melfina somthing, but he's afraid of what will happen. Melfina's afraid of who she is. Kinda of a talk betweent the two to sum up there feelings for each other. Just read to find


Gene opened eyes and looked around. All he saw was blue, but it was a calming blue, it wouldn't hurt him. Then Gene felt someone gentle grabbed; actually it was more of a hug, him from behind. He realized the touch, it was Melfina. He smiled and realized that he was inside the Outlaw Star, where Melfina cured him when he got poisoned.  
  
"Gene…" her mouth whispered.  
  
"Melfina, there's something I wanted to tell you… about Harry" Gene forced out. He could tell that the statement he said made Melfina uncomfortable.  
  
"Before… before he died, he wanted me to tell you to do something…" Gene said with his face hung down in guilt.  
  
Melfina was quite for a moment. Then there was a sparkle far away in the blue.  
  
"Should I be afraid?" Melfina hugged Gene harder.  
  
"Only if you want to be…" Gene said as he saw another sparkle, except this time, it stayed, shining it's light.  
  
"Gene, what makes you scared? If I was created as a machine, would I be able to be scared? Who am I Gene?"  
  
Gene smiled, "You are you. Who knows why you were made? What I'm afraid of…what I'm afraid of is that when you find out who you are, you'll have to leave me…and I don't want that…"  
  
The light that was sparkling in the sky was becoming larger; he could be seen closer than before.  
  
"I don't want to lose you Gene, I don't want to be afraid anymore." Melfina's voice started to crack.  
  
"Don't worry, Melfina. I'll always be hear to protect you…always." Gene's voice was soft and relaxing to Melfina. She was so confused.  
  
The light was even closer now.  
  
"What…what did Harry want me to do…?" Melfina said, anxious to hear the answer.  
  
"He wanted you to…to sing your song. The song that you sing so beautifully." Gene said, hoping to hear her smoothing voice.  
  
Melfina was quit. She didn't know what to do. Harry had tried to kill Gene and all her friends, but yet, he thought he loved her. Melfina didn't know if she should do this for such an awful man, but yet, his life was put to a waste because he thought he loved her…  
  
"Did he love me? Or was he just blinded…how could I know?" Melfina thought to her self. Gene had not moved since he asked her that question. He knew that this was going to be hard for Melfina. The thinking that was going on seemed to be almost an eternity. The light was moving steadily towards the two. Melfina felt awkward at the moment…but she wanted it to go away, but she didn't know how.  
  
Finally, Melfina wanted to comfort her self and Gene. She didn't want this moment to fell like this for the whole time. She didn't want this time of them alone to be a waste. Her arms shifted and she pulled her self closer to Gene, the closes she's ever been before.  
  
"I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready." The words flowed through her mouth. The smoothing melody made Gene relax. His neck loosened up, and his muscles let loose, bringing him even closer to Melfina. He liked this felling. He wanted to get closer to her…he never showed his feelings he had to her before. He wanted to show them now.  
  
"Quiet days calm me. Oh, serenity. Someone please tell me. Ohm, what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day." Melfina's voice was becoming softer and calmer. The gentle motion of the song was making her think of the days that were happy. When they traveled. But Gene… she knew that he was hiding something…she wanted to know what it was. The light was getting near. The warmness could be felt radiating of it.  
  
"I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready" As she finishing the song, she felt something change inside her. She could feel the weight of a lifetime effortlessly wash away. She listened to the silence. A little voice, a soft tone could be heard. "Thank you, Melfina. You made my life worth living…" The voice said as it disappeared.  
  
Gene was marveled at the beauty of the way that Melfina song her song. He realized that he knew what he was holding back the whole time. He didn't know what it was, but he finally found it. He moved is arm and slowly put his hand on Melfina's. He got a tiny smirk on his face and whispered, "Melfina."  
  
"Yes…?" She replied, willing to take anything that was to happening. The light was so close; the blue was turning into a lighter blue, almost a white. It was slowly becoming brighter and brighter. Melfina was ready.  
  
"Melfina…I…I love you." Gene said as the light engulfed the two, who were going to live together forever.  
  
Melfina slowly went up to his face and said into his ear, "I love you to." 


End file.
